


Sleep is not an Option.

by Selera



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Dementors cause it all, Insane Voldemort, Mildly evil Dumbledore, More tages and chars to be added, OOC characters, Other, Slytherin Cunning showing in the Golden Gryffindor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24099778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selera/pseuds/Selera
Summary: There are many forms of sleep, and reincarnation is supposed to be a form of it, but what happens when the old souls decide they have slept long enough. What affects will old skills and knowledge have on a person's present life especially if the awakening is slow and doesn’t fully override the present.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Sleep is not an Option.

Harry groaned almost collapsing onto the floor of his room as he heard the many locks on his door snap shut. He glared at the door as the sound of footsteps echoed from the hall as his Uncle stomped down to take his family to the hospital. He rubbed at his forehead before moving his hands down to rub at his neck as well. He wanted the throbbing in his head to stop and was trying to find some way to free himself of it.

Harry pulled himself away from the room’s door before stumbling towards his cot-like bed. Once he was next to the bed he allowed himself to collapse onto it. He shut his eyes letting out a weak whimper as his head throbbed even more. The pain had not gone away for even a moment since he had faced the Dementors in the underpass, and it was steadily seeming to get worse.

Harry glanced towards the locked door before forcing himself back into sitting up. He could tell that the pain wasn’t going to stop at least not without some form of headache medicine. Harry gritted his teeth before forcing himself back to his feet and stumbling towards the door again. He almost fell into the door but stopped himself at the last moment and shut his eyes tight in the hope to regain his balance.

Harry attempted to listen for if his relatives were still in the house or not for a few moments. Once mostly sure they were gone he opened his eyes and looked at the door trying to figure out which locks had been set. He stared at the locks wishing he could just open them by staring at them for a bit, before looking around in the hopes of figuring some way to force them open instead.

Harry glanced around the room he had been given by his aunt and uncle after their fear of being watched had forced them to give him an actual room. His eyes roved around the room slowly causing him to wince for a moment when they passed across the ceiling light. He groaned again before his eyes landed on the pile of broken toys and items that had once belonged to his cousin.

Harry moved slowly over to the pile and knelt next to it. He started to rummage through the pile forcing himself to work through the pain. He paused at several of the ruined electronic toys and remote controls looking at the wires among the pieces. He started to tear a few wires free being careful of any possible batteries or unknown fluids. He didn’t want to think of what else could be within this pile of junk.

Harry finally finished collecting the pieces he believed could help him. He stood and moved back over to the door looking each of the locks over before working on the wires and other pieces he had gathered from the pile of junk. He didn’t even look down at his hands as he studied the locks setting some wires aside and working with others. Twisting and bending pieces into different shapes without ever looking at what he was doing.

He finished with the wires then started to use them on the different locks. He would fiddle with one then switch to a different one seemingly at random. Other times he would grin and nod to himself before moving to the next lock. Soon he opened the door with a bright smile.

“That was easier than I expected.” Harry murmured before quickly moving to the bathroom. He didn’t even bother with any lights as he opened the medicine cabinet and reached for where he believed the pain medicine would be only to have his hand wrap around a can of shaving cream. He frowned at the metallic feel and groaned.

Harry covered his eyes with one hand after closing them then reached for the light switch to flip it. He kept his hand covering his eyes for a bit before slowly pulling it away so that he could see the red of the back of his eyelids. He turned back to the medicine cabinet before opening his eyes to slits. He looked in the medicine cabinet trying to find where the pain medicine was sitting even with his poor vision.

Harry sighed as his hand finally closed over the bottle and he allowed his eyes to slide shut once more. He opened the bottle and shook two pills into his other hand. He quickly shoved those 2 pills into his mouth and swallowed them before closing the medicine bottle once more. He grimaced as he put the bottle away. He started the sink up and quickly drank some watcher from the tap to try and clear the taste from his mouth.

Harry pulled away from the flow of water as the majority of the taste was cleared from his mouth before releasing a sigh of relief. He shut the water off and began to head back to the room quickly. He would hopefully be able to figure out a way to lock at least one or two of the locks again so as not to get yelled at by his so called uncle or aunt. 

Harry looked over the door then the items he had created in order to free himself from the room. He lifted each creation up to look them over then the locks he had used them on again. He groaned sadly wishing he knew how he had created these as he shut his door. Having access to items such as these could be deeply useful in other situations.

Harry hummed as he tripped one of the locks back into active then collapsed back onto his cot like bed the pick he had made still in his hands. He spun them around his eyes troubled with what he was looking at. How had he known to make these. Where did this knowledge come from?

Harry pulled his glasses off before pinching the bridge of his nose once he closed his eyes. The headache had started to weaken but had not yet left him entirely. He laid there on the cot as his mind went back to the letters telling him of his possible fate after using magic to protect himself. The thought brought a lot of anxiousness up inside of him and a sensation of a trap about to be sprung.

Harry took in a long deep breath as he attempted to decide if he should change his clothes and attempt to sleep when the sound of arguing reached him from downstairs. He blinked not recognizing any of the voices immediately. Harry stood and slipped into the one spot he was guaranteed not be seen until the person fully entered the room and started to look around.

Harry allowed his wand to slip into his hand as he crouched waiting. He glanced at the pile of junk with a slight frown. It could be useful to use some of it as a distraction. He quietly moved a pile in front of his feet where he would easily be able to kick it into a person once they were in the room. Harry waited listening to the sounds of people moving about the house. He waited body held still when voices started to become clearer as they moved closer to his door.

“Remus this doesn’t seem right. Why does this door have so many locks on it?” A female voice asked.

“Lily always warned that Petunia would never accept anyone with magic.” A familiar male voice replied. Harry blinked and relaxed a bit at the voice but didn’t come out of his hiding spot. He heard the whisper of a spell and watched his door be opened.

“Hey cub you in here? We are here to take you somewhere else.” Remus stated.

“Prove you are who you sound like and we shall see.” Harry growled out softly doing his best to make it hard to locate him by the sound of his voice. Remus glanced around then frowned in thought.

“You got a private viewing of a creature I was planning to show the class. Due to trying to teach you the patronus charm.” Remus stated. Harry nodded and slipped from his hiding spot with a slight smile.

“So where are we going Remus?” Harry asked. Remus blinked in surprise at how easily Harry slipped from the shadows and into the light.

“Hey cub. Grab your stuff and we will get out of here. Preferably before your family returns.” Remus stated without explaining where they were going.

“Remus where are we going? I can’t miss the hearing for the underage magic and if we are going somewhere where I can not reach that…” Harry trailed off as he heard another person coming up the stairs. This person’s steps sounded odd as though they had a peg leg. Harry glanced around Remus and the woman that came up with him to see who else was approaching. He frowned seeing Moody climbing the last couple of stairs.

“What is taking you so long. We have to move quickly. We don’t want to be discovered here.” The man snarled. Harry stared at Moody some irritation starting to show on his face. Remus frowned at Harry’s expression before glancing at Moody.

“We are about to head down. Harry was just confirming we were who we claimed to be.” Remus explained. Moody nodded at Remus’ replay and turned around to head back down.

“Good hurry up and get down here. We have to start traveling soon.” Moody barked as he limped back down the stairs. Harry glared at the man’s back a strange sense of him being a fool echoing through Harry’s mind.

“That is actually Moody this time right?” Harry asked looking at Remus. Remus blinked a moment.

“What do you mean Harry?” Remus asked in confusion.

“Well he was being impersonated all last year while he was supposed to be our teacher, and the attitude seems very much the same as the impersonator was displaying.” Harry pointed out. Really if the impersonator had been able to even trick someone who had supposedly been his friend for years. Truthfully that alone was suspect, but then again the man could just be that blind to oddities.

“Professor Dumbledor never told us of that. But we have been around him for more than an hour without him having to drink anything.” The woman with Remus reassured Harry. Harry nodded then slipped under his bed and into the hidden cubby under a loose floorboard. 

“Harry what are you doing?” Remus asked a moment.

“I am grabbing my most precious items. The items I will not risk the Dursleys locking with my trunk in the cupboard under the stairs.” Harry stated before standing holding a small amount of items. Remus growled and glanced around the room again his eyes going deeply amber with some of the anger he is feeling.

“You shouldn’t have to stay in this situation.” Remus growled as the woman lightly placed her hand on Remus’ shoulder. Remus took a few deep breaths obviously trying to control his feelings. Harry stepped closer and hugged Remus gently starling the man out of his growling.

“It’s okay Remus. I know if there was anything you or Snuffles could do you would, but you can not harm them or else I would never have an escape.” He whispered softly into Remus’ ear. “Oh can one you you grab Hedwig’s cage and let her out. She can find us later.” Harry added. The woman nodded moving over to the owl that was locked within her cage.

“Now this is awful. Is she always locked in her travel cage?” THe woman asked as she magiced the lock. Remus grumbled and stepped back as all three of them began to move down the stairs. Once they had reached the kitchen Harry set the items he was carrying onto the table to look between them.

“Can one of you open the cupboard under the stairs please? I would like to get my trunk, and yes. My family doesn’t like to let me have the ability to let her out.” Harry explained before seeing a dark skinned male moving over to the cupboard and opening it up. He pulled the trunk out but seemed to pause as he looked around the cupboard then glancing over at Harry. Harry had a strange flash of said man wearing shades before shaking it from his mind.

“So when do I get to find out where we are headed too?” Harry asked.

“You will get the exact address once we are close to base.” Moody snapped.

“Fine then how are we getting there?” Harry asked next.

“We are taking brooms of course. Can’t risk Apparating or port key.” Moody growled. 

“Why not just take muggle means? I mean no Death Eater is going to know how to track that, and the ministry, let's be serious they would never deem it something they should watch.” Harry pointed out. He had no idea how long a broom ride would take to go wherever they were headed and he really didn’t want to be flying all that way. Quidditch was fine as then you were doing things. Evasive maneuvers and hunting for an item. A straight or even a twisty trying to lose a possible tail flight sounded boring.

“Travel via muggle means? That is the most foolish idea I have heard.” Moody snarled. Remus and Tonks both stared at Moody then glanced over at Harry who was glaring at the other man. Remus started to move towards Harry to try and calm the boy down as the dark skinned man placed the trunk down with the others.

“Mr. Potter your trunk and we really should be getting going.” The dark skin man stated before shifts a moment as though wanting to say something more. Harry sighed and glanced away from the dark skinned man before shutting his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose again.

“Thank you sir. Now how about we discuss this as I pointed out. Taking brooms would be easier for other magicals to track than taking a muggle means.” Harry pressed the point.

“Well most of us don’t know how to use muggle means. Plus they take too long.” Moody growled his one bulging eye spinning around wildly. Harry watched it then smirked a bit as he stepped towards the scared man.

“Listen, your body tells me a story. A story of an inability to adjust plans on the fly. You have taken wounds and probably lost colleagues due to being incapable of adjusting your thinking.” Harry growled his hands twitching as though for some form of weapon besides his wand.

“Brat! I should just leave you here, for suggesting such things.” Moody snarled with rage. Harry watched the scarred man's face begin to go red much like his uncles. Harry leaned against one of the walls as he crossed his arms in front of his chest and just stared. Moody kept staring back at Harry as though trying to intimidate the boy.

“Then do so. I’m sure me and Professor Lupin could figure out a way to get where we are headed with no issues.” Harry stated. Moody sneered at Harry then spun to walk outside ignoring Harry.

“Kingsley, Tonks and the rest of you. Come on we are leaving. If the brat feels he doesn’t need our help then we will leave him here.” Moody ordered as he pulled out his broom and cast a spell over himself.

“He never said he didn’t need help, Moody. He said your plan was stupid, and I’m sorry but looking at it. It is. We would be in the air for at least 2 hours. Flying around in all sorts of random directions when taking a straightforward muggle route would work just as well.” Remus said calmly. Harry smiled up at Remus then glanced again at Moody waiting for the man’s anger to boil over much like his uncle’s does.

“Moody may I have the sheet meant for Harry’s eyes before you leave. I will be joining Remus and Harry for their trip.” Tonks stated calmly.

“Albus entrusted me with that. I will not be handing it over to anyone else. So don’t even try it girlie!” Moody snarled. Harry shook his head and claimed his trunk hiking it to the door and ignoring Moody.

“Fine we will meet you outside the place since Remus should know where it is.” Harry pointed out just ready to leave. Moody snorted and stalked from the house leaving with Kingsley, and everyone else that had come except Tonks and Remus. Harry groaned covering his face once Moody was gone and shuddered.

“That was far more stressful than it needed to be. How can someone be so blind and stubborn?” Harry asked. Tonks laughed as she moved to call for a taxi happily.

“He’s old and set in his ways. He’s a warrior who never did learn any other way. It is who he is Harry.” Lupin stated while they waited.


End file.
